Forever And A Day
by Arin DeStruction
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, and Albus Potter are best friends. What happens when two of them become more than that? Please read & review! Scorose follow-up to my Dramione fic, Spellbound.
1. Prologue

**Forever And A Day**

**Prologue**

**A/N: Scorose sequel to my Dramione story, Spellbound. It doesn't need to be read to understand this story, but if you want to read it, I'd greatly appreciate it! Reviews of any kind are welcome! :)**

Rose Weasley sat in her train compartment on the Hogwarts Express with only her owl to keep her company, when her (favorite) cousin Albus, stuck his head in. "Can I sit with you, Rosie? James said he'd save me a seat, but I can't find him anywhere." Typical James. He thought that just because he was 13 and a third-year and they were only first-years, he could just screw with them. But, he was a prankster, and kind of a jerk anyways.

"Of course you can, Al. Why would I say no?"

"I dunno." he said, sitting down across from Rose. "Thought I'd ask before barging in, is all."

"Well, if you hadn't I'd probably be sitting here all by myself." She glanced at her owl. "Apollo doesn't count. Owl's aren't very great conversationalists."

"At least you got a new owl. I got James', since he somehow managed to make amazing grades last year and got a new one as a present."

"You know what? You'll make even better grades, and maybe Uncle Harry will buy you a broom. That'll knock James' new stupid owl right out of the water."

"Maybe-"

They were interrupted by a familiar blonde-headed boy sticking his head in the compartment. Well, he was familiar to Rose. Albus had no idea who the kid was.

"Rosie?" said the boy. "I thought that was you on the platform."

Rose smiled. "Scorpius! I forgot we'd be in the same year!" She jumped up and hugged the boy. They hadn't seen each other since they were 5, but they always remembered the tiny friendship they had made. "Sit with us!" She pointed to her cousin. "This is Al, my favorite relative, by far. Al, this is Scorpius. I knew him a long time ago."

"Yeah, sit with us, mate." Albus said, sticking out his hand. "It'll be nice to know at least one person besides family."

Scorpius shook Al's hand and took a seat next to Rose. "So, you guys nervous about the sorting?"

"I'm not. I know I'll end up wherever is best for me to go." Rose said, matter-of-factly, but then her face faltered. "Will you guys still talk to me if I'm in Hufflepuff?" A grimace appeared on her face.

"Hufflepuff?" Albus said, disbelievingly. "You're worried about being put in Hufflepuff? What about Slytherin? I just know that's where I'm going to end up!" He put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"What's the matter with Slytherin? I figure that's where I'll end up. My whole family has been in it."

Al blushed. "Sorry, mate. Didn't know... Still nervous about where I'll end up, though. I was more nervous when James told me that I'd have to fight a baby dragon, but luckily Dad overheard him and shut him up before he could really scare me. Now I'm more scared that I won't make any friends."

"Of course you'll make friends, Al." Rose paused for a minute, then her face beamed as she got an idea.

"How about... Even if we end up in separate houses, especially one we don't want to be in, we still stay friends. No matter what." The boys looked at her skeptically. "Oh, come on you two. I know you guys don't really know each other, but I can just tell you're going to be great friends. I just know it."

Scorpius was the first to speak. "Okay. We can do that. Even if Rosie ends up a Hufflepuff, me a Ravenclaw, and poor Al, a Slytherin."

"Poor Al? Why do I have to be 'Poor Al'?" His face fell.

"I'm just joshing you, mate." Scorpius patted Albus on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be crazy if we all ended up in the same house somehow? Then, it wouldn't matter!"

"Rosie, the odds of that happening are astoundingly small. You know that, right?" Al laughed a bit at his cousin's excitement.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for ruining it, you big jerk." Rose bit her lip a little sadly. "It was just a nice thought."

"Rosie, everything will be just fine." Scorpius put his arm around her tiny shoulders. "Unless you're in Hufflepuff. No one wants to willingly be friends with a Hufflepuff." He grinned and laughed, and Rose blushed before smacking Scorpius on the arm and laughing herself.

"Don't be mean, Scorpius! Or you'll end up being best friends with one!"

"Dad told me that the hat takes what you want into consideration. So, if it starts to put you in there, just tell it no." Albus smiled. "I mean, I can't have my favorite person be sorted into Hufflepuff. I mean, do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"I hope you're in Slytherin." Rose narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Rude..." Albus sighed and then his eyes lit up. "Look, there's the trolley! Look at all the candy!"

The three children began digging in their pockets for money and as the trolley came by, they loaded themselves down with everything from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to Chocolate Frogs.

Once the train stopped and they met up with Hagrid, they continued to be amazed by everything they saw. Everything from the lake, to the view of the school, to the ghosts in the entrance hall got a chorus of ooh's and ahh's from the group of first years. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus stuck together in line, all still nervous about where they'd be sorted.

And needless to say, once they were all sorted into Slytherin (much to Rose's shock and Albus' dismay), they stuck together like glue.

X X X


	2. Chapter 1

**Forever And A Day**

**Chapter One**

Rose ran into the dormitory shared by her best friend and her cousin on the first day of their fifth year, and jumped on top of a very comfortable-looking Scorpius. "Get up! Get up! We have to get down to breakfast so we can get our schedules! Besides, we're prefects this year. We have to make a good impression!"

"Humph!" Scorpius groaned under the weight of his best friend. "Get off! You're heavy!"

"Oh, shut up, Scorp. She weighs, like, 98 pounds soaking wet. Quit being a twat." Albus said, rolling out of the bed next to where all the commotion was. His hair was sticking up in places it shouldn't have been; very reminiscent of another Potter boy.

"Well, I can't very well get up if she's squishing me!" He said, sitting up with Rose still sitting on him. He rubbed his eyes and got a better look at her. Her brown eyes were sparkling, and (thanks to a spell her mother had invented) her usually long, curly red hair was now shoulder-length and black. And it perfectly complimented her skin tone nicely. "How are you already showered and dressed? Are you really that excited?"

"Yes. I want to get down and see which class I'm going to kick your arse in first. So, up! Now!" Rose laughed as she clamored off of the bed.

"I still don't understand how you're able to come in here whenever you want and we can't even barely think about looking at your dorm." Scorpius said, climbing out of his bed and remembering the day in their second year when he set an ungodly screaming alarm off by standing in the doorway of Rose's dorm.

"Girls are more trustworthy than boys, remember?" Rose said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, as you've proved by straddling me awake." Scorpius rolled his tired eyes.

"Hey, I didn't make a play for anything, did I?"

"I wish..." Scorpius mumbled, pulling his robes out of his trunk.

"What was that?" She asked innocently, knowing full well what he had said.

"Nothing." Scorpius said. "Nothing. Now go, so we can get dressed." Rose smiled and skipped out of the boy's room, heading down to the common room to wait.

As the trio sat down at the Slytherin table to dig into breakfast, Rose felt someone squeeze in between her and Albus. "I still can't believe you guys have to sit here with these rejects. You know the whole family considered disowning you, right?"

"Shut up, James..." Al said, quietly.

Rose rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Albus, she thought that sometimes he was too scared to speak up to James for his own good. "Shut the hell up, James. It's been five years and you give us the same speech every year. Grow up." She growled.

"How does it feel knowing even your own brother was good enough to be sorted into Gryffindor?" James had turned his attention to Rose now. When they were younger, James was the funny, loud, outspoken one. But something happened over the summer, especially after receiving his supply list for his seventh year, and he just turned into even more of a jerk. "How does that feel, Rosie?"

"I can show you how you're making me feel. But you'll end up in the hospital wing. And I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't like me getting blood all over the nice, clean Great Hall." Rose clenched her fists and her face got red with anger.

"Get out of here, Potter, before I help her hex you into next week." Scorpius warned, standing up to tower over James.

James rolled his eyes and walked away. He knew he wouldn't win a duel between himself, Rose, and Scorpius. They were the top boy and girl in the class. Not to mention, the fact that they were prefects would reflect badly on him. And he didn't feel like receiving a howler from his mother. Or his grandmother, at that.

"Al," Rose said, nicely, after James had stalked back to the Gryffindor table. "I know he's your brother, but you need to grow a pair when it comes to him. Or tell Grandma. She'll put him in line."

"I'll deal with it, Rosie..." Albus mumbled.

Not long afterwards, one of their professors began handing out their schedules. "Yes!" Rose exclaimed. "We have Double Potions first! Prepare to fail your arse off, Malfoy!"

"Watch yourself, Weasley. I've been studying." Scorpius grinned.

"Oh, man... I already hate Potions. And this year is our O.W.L year! I'm going to die." Albus groaned. Potions was his worst subject. But it was Rose and Scorpius' best.

"We'll help you, Al." Scorpius put a hand on his best mate's shoulder. "You aren't going to die."

"And if you do, we'll miss you." Rose grinned. "A lot. I promise."

"Rose... Stop." Scorpius warned. He could see Albus' face growing redder with embarrassment by the second.

"Sorry... I'm only joking. We'll help you. You'll be fine. By the end of the O.W.L's, they'll want you for their Potions Master next year."

"Yeah... I wish..." Albus looked back at their schedule and his eyes lit up. "We have a free period right after Potions! And then, Transfiguration!" He was excited for a free hour, but also for Transfiguration. What he lacked in potion making, he definitely made up for in transfiguring things.

"See? A light at the end of the tunnel!" They trio looked up as owls came screeching into the Great Hall. They all received packages and began tearing into them.

Rose got to her letter first. "Mum and Dad are nuts." She said, shaking her head at her mother's perfect penmanship "They hope I had a great train ride. Which of course, I did. They're still ecstatic that I made Prefect... And Dad hopes I've came to my senses and stopped hanging around 'that Malfoy boy'. Which..." She shook her head around a bit. "Nope, senses are still nowhere to be found." She giggled and smiled at Scorpius.

"Why are they so against us being friends?" Scorpius asked, reading his own letter. "Mum and Dad don't give a rat's arsehole. They think you're good for me. And they're glad we're Prefects together."

"Well, considering everything with my mum and your dad... I think Dad's a bit sore on the subject, still."

"It's been ages. Really! About 10 years to be exact."

"He holds grudges." Rose said, simply.

"He needs to get his head out of his backside." Scorpius replied, just as simply.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy. As much as he doesn't like the fact that we're friends, he's never once been rude when you've visited on holidays, now has he?"

"No..." Scorpius said, sheepishly. "But you do have to admit, my family has been just a bit more welcoming than yours."

"Yes, well, I'll just have to have a talk with Dad. And trust me, by the time I'm done with him, he'll welcome you like a son." Rose placed a small kiss on Scorpius' cheek. "Besides, you're my best friend and I don't give a shit what they say."

Scorpius blushed where Rose had placed the kiss. "You better be right. At least, my parents let you sleep on an extra bed in my room when you stay over."

"That's because your mother loves me. And always wanted a daughter." Rose laughed.

"Well, you aren't wrong, there." Scorpius laughed. "Plus, you give her some added estrogen in a sea of testosterone."

"Exactly." Rose bit into a piece of toast and then sat it down on her plate. "Come on you guys, we don't want to be late."

All they way down to the dungeons, Albus grumbled. Rose and Scorpius even had to grab him by a wrist each to keep him from turning back around and heading to their Common Room.

X X X


	3. Chapter 2

**Forever And A Day**

**Chapter Two**

After an extremely work-heavy Potions lesson, Al stayed behind to talk to their Professor and Scorpius and Rose walked down to the lake. Scorpius sat down in the soft grass and Rose laid down next to him with her head in his lap.

"Why'd you change your hair, Rosie? I like it the other way." Scorpius asked, playing with her new, shiny, black hair.

"Well, it was a choice to either blend in or stand out in public when I'm by myself. I chose to blend in for once. Do you not like it this way?"

"No, I do. It's definitely interesting... And different. I was just wondering is all. Say, are you still coming to visit over Christmas? Mum forgot to ask while we were on the platform."

"Well, we're going on vacation, like always, but I should be able to come the day after Christmas. I don't think my parent's will say no. They never do."

"Okay, good. I want Christmas to be a good one this year." Scorpius said, with a grin playing on his lips.

"Why wouldn't it be? Aren't they always?"

"Better when you're around, but yes."

"Are you flirting with me, Malfoy?"

"Don't kid yourself, Weasley. You aren't my type." Scorpius said, his hands still tangled in her hair.

"Oh, Malfoy, you don't kid yourself. I'm everyone's type."

_Yeah, especially since you sprouted tits and got unbelievably hot over the summer._ Scorpius thought. "Yeah, I know. Every guy in school is currently figuring out how to get past me and into your pants." He said, instead.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why do they think they have to get past you?"

"Well, and Al, of course. And even though he's a worthless prat, James. Well, all the males in your family, really. They think we'll kill them. And we will." He said, matter-of-factly.

"So, what? Am I, like, your property or something?"

"Not in the slightest. I just wanna look out for you, is all."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You like me, don't you?"

Scorpius tried to keep his face from blushing. "No. You're like my sister." _That's a big ol' lie... _He thought. _But come Christmastime... _His thoughts trailed off.

But Rose seemed to accept it and stared out at the lake as Scorpius continued to play with her hair.

x x x

Next thing the students of Hogwarts knew, it was the end of November and they were heading back to school from the second Hogsmeade trip of the year. Al, Rose, and Scorpius were almost back to the castle when they were intercepted by an owl for Rose.

"Apparently, my parents have made other plans for Christmas and wanted to know if I can stay the the castle for the holidays..." Rose said, sadly.

"You can always just come with me. I could write my parents tonight. I mean, you were supposed to visit anyways. And if you stayed here, you wouldn't be able to..." Scorpius said, hoping she'd say yes. He didn't want the plans her had for when she was at his house ruined.

"I guess I could. Hugo is going with them, and I know everyone else is going home. I don't know why they'd want me to stay. But yeah... Write them. See what they say. I'm writing Grandma Weasley."

"What else does the letter say?" Al wondered.

"That's it. Just that they made different plans with Hugo and that if I could stay at the castle or elsewhere besides with family for the holiday then, that's be great. Apparently, I can't stay at The Burrow. Or at Grimmauld Place with you, Al."

"I wonder what's the matter."

"Told you they were disowning you! They don't even want you at family functions anymore!" James yelled, as he ran past. He was in the middle of throwing a snowball at one of his friends when Rose hit him with a silent_ Petrificus Totalus_ right in the back.

Everyone backed away from Rose, shocked. They hadn't even started attempting silent spells, yet Rose had just done it.

_She really is bright._ Scorpius thought. _I need to have her teach me that._

Everyone kept their distance as she walked towards James, wand still out, even though there was no chance he was getting up or anyone was coming to his rescue. When she reached him, she bent down and stuck her wand in the side of his throat. "Say that again and I'm going to do more than stun you, you pretentious asshole. I'm sick and fucking tired of your mouth." She dug the wand in harder. "You're going to leave me, Al, and Scorpius alone from now on. And if you even say one thing to any of us that isn't remotely pleasant, they'll be sending you home for Christmas in a rucksack. In pieces."

"ROSE! Get off him!" She heard loudly, and heard footsteps running towards them.

She stepped away and hung her head down at the teacher running their way. "Sorry, Uncle Nev- Professor Longbottom." She said, as he reached them and took the spell off of James. "He provoked me. Actually, he's been provoking me. It's been about 5 years coming for him."

"That's no excuse. James, get back to your common room. Rose, do you want me to write your parents?"

"No, Professor." Rose said, quietly.

"Then, I suggest you get back to your common room, as well. And I better not see anything like that again. Especially towards a family member. You got that?"

"Yes, Professor..." She motioned to the castle with her head, silently telling Scorpius and Al to follow her. "See you in class Monday."

The trio trudged back up to the castle and down to the dungeons where their Common Room was. When they got to the boy's dorm, one look from Scorpius sent the other two boys in the room running and him and Al fell onto their beds, while Rose sat in a chair at the desk.

Al sat up suddenly, grinning at his cousin. "That was bloody brilliant, you know that?"

Scorpius repeated the motion, laughing. "Where in the bloody hell did you learn to cast spells silently?"

Rose's face erupted into an even bigger grin. "Practice makes perfect, I guess. Did you see his face as he ran away? Too bad Uncle Neville was there to save the day." She shook her head. "Silly git."

"Still fucking brilliant." Al said, falling back into his bed.

"I hope he really doesn't tell Mum and Dad. But if he doesn't, I know James will. Stupid prat, that he is. Maybe they'll look passed the fact that I jinxed him and be proud I can do silent spells?"

"Always looking at the silver lining, aren't you, Weasley?"

"Shut your trap, Malfoy." She stood up. "I'm going to take a nap. See you wankers later."

As Rose passed by Scorpius' bed, he grabbed her wrist. "You are brilliant. Don't let anyone tell you differently." He kissed her forehead and let go, smiling at the confused look on her face as she walked away.

"What the hell was that, mate?" Al asked, looking just as confused, but also knowingly at his best friend.

"Nothing. Just friendly words of advice." Scorpius shrugged and rolled onto his side.

Al scoffed and did the same. "Yeah... Friendly." He rolled his eyes and grinned. He thought about asking Scorpius what he was goung to do about his little crush, but when he heard quiet snores coming from the other side of the room, he decided it could wait and fell asleep as well.

X X X


	4. Chapter 3

**Forever And A Day**

**Chapter Three**

Finally it was the last day of classes. The trio had just finished a very light Defense Against The Dark Arts class, their last class of the day, and were lounging around the Common Room enjoying a small break before everyone had to finish packing. Rose was talking animatedly in the corner to her friend, Grace, while Scorpius and Al were stretched out on the couches in the middle of the room.

"So, Scorp, what are you planning over the holidays?" Al said, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Normal stuff, I guess. Parents are leaving the day after Christmas until New Year's Day, so Rose and I will have the house to ourselves. Except for the house-elves, I guess."

"You know I'll have to come visit when they leave. Think of all the fun we can have." He laughed, then noticed Scorpius eyeballing Rose across the room. "You gonna ask her out? Or be a slimy git and eye-fuck her from a distance?"

"Don't talk about her that way. She is your cousin, you know." Scorpius said, not averting his gaze.

"Didn't mean it like that, mate. You just look a tad bit creepy, is all." Al replied, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"Would you be mad if I did? Ask her out, I mean."

"Mate. Seriously. You've been following her like a lost puppy since we started school. Either she's incredibly daft or she already knows you like her. And I know for a fact it's not the first option." Al grinned. "Everyone in the family likes you. You know, with the exception of Uncle Ron. And James. But he doesn't count. And, really, Uncle Ron doesn't, either. At least, not to Rosie."

"Everyone? Including...?" Scorpius trailed off but Al knew who he meant.

"Why do you think she lets you play with her hair all day? Or let's you be completely and utterly obvious kissing her cheek and pushing her hair out of her eyes? Not including the fact that she know's you're staring at her and keeps glancing at you out of the corner of her eyes?"

"She is?" Scorpius looked confused. How had he not noticed that?

"I'm starting to think you're the daft one here, mate." Al sighed. "Get it over with, so all this sexual tension you guys are giving off quits rubbing off on me. It's extremely frustrating, if you catch my drift."

"You think it's frustrating for you? Try being in my position."

"No. Because that means I'd have a crush on my cousin. And that's weird." He glanced over at the tiny blonde girl that Rose was talking to. "I'd like to ask Grace to Hogsmeade one time, but I don't think she'd even give me the time of day."

"And I'm the daft one?" Scorpius replied, using Al's words against him. "She's told Rosie she digs you."

"And how do you know that?" Al said, disbelievingly.

"Rosie told me." He said, adding a silent _duh_.

"If you're fucking with me, I'll kill you."

"When we get back from Christmas, you ask her to Hogsmeade. You'll see if I'm lying or not."

Across the room, Grace and Rose were having a very similar conversation. "His parents are leaving the day after Christmas. I'm going to be stuck in the house with him, by ourselves for almost a week. I don't even know what we're going to do."

"I know what I'd do." Grace said, winking. "Only not with Scorpius..." She shot a sneaky glance at Al.

"What? Oh... Oh! Gross! He's my cousin! Please don't talk about him like that to me! I know you wanna see what those school robes are hiding, but I don't!"

"If I were you, I'd bed Malfoy before someone else does." Grace said, grinning as she changed the subject.

"I don't want to just bed him, Grace. I actually want a relationship. Unlike you, apparently."

"If Albus Potter walked up to me right now, got on bended knee and asked me to marry him, I'd die. I'd say yes, and then I'd die. Of course, I want a relationship! The bedding part would be an added plus." Grace said, suggestively.

"Grace! Please! If you ever, by some miracle, end up getting in his knickers, please, for the love of Merlin, keep me in the dark!"

"You wouldn't be in the dark very long. I'd shout it from the tallest tower of the castle!" Grace giggled, and Rose couldn't help but join in.

"You know what. I'm going to fix this right now." She stood up abruptly and began walking over to Al and Scorpius.

"Rosie! No!" Grace squeaked, but it was too late. Her face grew red and she buried it in her hands.

"Albus Severus Potter! You march your skinny, pale arse over there right now and ask Grace if she wants to join us at the Malfoy's house after Christmas, so you can both quit your insufferable whining!" Rose's voice rang out through the common room, causing people to stare.

Albus looked sheepishly over at Grace and smiled. He raised his eyebrows as he shrugged and mouthed, _You wanna?_

Grace's eyes lit up and widened. "Really? Are you sure?" They began walking towards each other, both shoving their hands in their pockets, and met in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Of course I'll go!" Grace beamed.

"While we're here..." Al hesitated. "Well... You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Why, yes, Albus Potter, I would love to be your girlfriend." Grace kissed him on the cheek and her face began to glow. Apparently, crushing on someone for 5 years did pay off sometimes. For both parties involved, even.

Al looked back at Scorpius and grinned, raising him eyebrows as if to say, _Your turn!_

x x x

Rose ran up to her parents on the platform, along with Hugo, trying not to cry. "Why can't I go with you guys? It's not fair."

Hermione smiled and placed a hand under her daughter's chin. "You'll find out soon. I promise. Now, run along to the Malfoy's and don't keep them waiting any longer. We'll see you at Easter."

"Daddy?"

Ron smiled. He liked that she still called him Daddy even though she was 15. "It'll be okay, pumpkin." He kissed her on the cheek and so did Hermione. "Now, don't be rude. I love you."

"As do I." Hermione said, smiling at Rose.

"Love you guys, too." Rose said, sadly. "See you, Hugo..." She gave her round of hugs and walked over to meet Scorpius and his parents.

"Rose!" Astoria beamed as she hugged Rose. "I love your hair! How did you do it?"

"A spell my mother invented." She said, quietly.

"You'll have to teach it to me! All the one's I use wear off rather quickly. How are you, dear?"

"I'm very well, Mrs. Malfoy. And you?" She smiled into the hug.

"I've been better. You keeping my son in line?"

"Of course! Don't I always? Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She said, smiling, as she greeted Draco.

"Hello, Rosie." Draco smiled. "Listen, our plans changed and we have to leave a bit earlier than we expected."

"How much earlier?" Scorpius asked, hoping it wasn't too soon.

"As soon as we get you two squared away at the house, actually." Draco placed a hand on his son's drooping shoulder. "We'll be back a couple days after Christmas, instead of New Year's, though. And I don't want you and your friends trashing the place while we're gone." They began walking to their apparition point. "But we don't care if anyone's there while we're away."

"And no funny business, either." Astoria added. She grabbed Rose's hand and soon they were with Draco and Scorpius in the living room of the Malfoy house. "All of your presents are under the tree. Even yours, Rose. But they are not to be opened until Christmas morning."

"And trust me. We'll know if you even touch them before then." Draco said, eyeballing his son.

"Yes, Father. No touching the presents. And no funny business. Got it." Scorpius laughed. "Now, don't you two have some out of town business to deal with?"

"Scorp..." His mother warned.

"No funny business! I promise! Now, get!" He laughed. "You're late!"

"You got that right." Astoria mumbled. "Are you two going to be okay by yourselves for a few days? I don't need anyone to check in on you?"

"No, mum. We'll be alright. Now, go. You have things you have to do."

"I love you." Astoria said, as she kissed Scorpius on the forehead. Draco hugged him and said the same.

"I love you guys, too." He said, as his parents took each others hands and Apparated away.

"Alone at last! What should be do first?"

"Let me kick your arse at Wizard's Chess?" Rose grinned.

X X X


	5. Chapter 4

**Forever And A Day**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: This chapter does have sex in it. Just a warning.**

It was two days before Christmas and Rose and Scorpius decided they needed company, so invited Grace and Albus over for a little get together.  
"How about we get this party started right?" Scorpius asked, standing up from his spot on the couch.

"What do you have in mind?" Rose asked, quite perturbed that her cushion had moved, and she adjusted herself to be comfortable without leaning on Scorpius.

"You'll see." He grinned wickedly, before disappearing out of the room. When he returned five minutes later, he had 3 large bottles in his hands. One of Firewhiskey, one of an expensive bottle of Elf-made wine, and one of equally expensive Oak-matured Mead.

"Scorp! No! Your parents will kill us if they find out!" Rose squealed.

"Then, we'll have to make sure they don't find out, won't we?" He said, slyly, pouring two glasses of Firewhiskey for him and Rose. "Oi! You two lovebirds quit your snogging and come get a drink."

Al and Grace blushed a bit before getting up and pouring themselves some mead. "To friends!" Al said, raising his glass.

"And never letting Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy find out!" Rose said, glaring at Scorpius as she raised her glass.

"Here, here!" Scorpius replied, smiling at Rose, before they all clinked their glasses together and he downed his in one gulp.

"So, what do you two have planned after we leave?" Grace asked, drinking her Firewhiskey slowly.

"Oh, I don't know. Not Wizard's Chess." Rose grinned wickedly. "I beat him every time."

"Oi, mate. C'mere. I wanna talk to you." Al said, motioning towards the door with his glass.

"Be right back, ladies." Scorpius said, following Albus out.

Al leaned against the wall in the hallway, grinning, and Scorpius knew what was coming. They stood in silence for a minute before Al spoke up. "I know she's my cousin, and this might be weird for me to say, but I'm going to tell you straight out. She wants you, mate. So, you need to ask her out before someone else does. I've noticed that Zabini kid eyeing her for the past month."

"What? No. Even if he was, she'd never go for him."

"Wouldn't she, though? Especially to make you jealous?"

"She's not that kind of girl." Scorpius said, simply, taking a drink. "Is she?" He said, rather doubtfully after his previous statement.

"No. But if she thought it'd get you to make a move, she just might turn into one. She's really bummed right now about not going home, even though they're in the middle of planning a huge surprise for when she comes home at Easter. But she doesn't know that. You could be her shoulder to lean on."

"I have been. And she hasn't made a move yet."

"And she's not going to, you prat. She may turn into the girl that'll try and make you jealous, but she's not going to fuck you senseless just because you look at her funny. She really isn't that type."

"I know that. If she was the kind of girl to flash her knickers to just any bloke, I probably wouldn't fancy her as much."

"Exactly. So, ask her out before someone else does."

Scorpius downed his glass of Firewhiskey before they even made it back to the sitting room door. "Liquid courage."

"Liquid boner repellant." Al said, smartly, knowing that it was probably the 5th or 6th glass Scorpius had had in the last hour.

"Shut it." Scorpius replied, as they entered the room. Grace and Rose became rather quiet as the boys came in. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Grace squeaked. "Just that, Al and I have to leave now." She said it rather suspiciously as she jumped up from her seat, sloshing a bit of wine on her as she did.

"We do?" Al asked, confused.

"Yes. We do." She raised her eyebrows at him, hoping he'd understand.

"Oh! Yes. Yes, we do. See you two later." Albus said, as he quickly sat his cup down and met Grace by the fireplace.

Scorpius and Rose watched as the two Floo'd back to Grimmauld Place and looked at each other sheepishly.

"What now?" Rose asked, setting her glass on the table. "Wanna play a game of Exploding Snap before we get ready for bed? It's getting rather late."

"Actually," Scorpius said, feeling his 'liquid courage' take quick effect. "There's something else I want to do." He stepped closer to Rose, quickly depleating the space between them.

"What- what's that?" Rose said as her breath caught in her throat.

"This." Scorpius said, simply, before capturing her lips in his.

They were both amazed at how well their lips molded together and the kiss quickly deepened. Soon, Scorpius was backing towards the couch and pulled Rose onto his lap. She positioned her legs on either side of him without even breaking the kiss. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, before they broke apart to rest their foreheads on each others.

"I've wanted to do that for two years, you know that?" Scorpius said, trying to catch his breath.

"Only two?" Rose asked, grinning.

"Well, I've liked you since first year. But third year is when I knew I wanted to actually kiss you. Before then, girls were gross and had cooties, you know."

"That's what I thought." Rose said, before kissing him again.

"Rosie..." Scorpius said, trying to break the kiss. "I wanna ask..."

"Later." Rose growled, attacking his neck.

"Oh- okay." Scorpius moaned.

His hands trailed up Rose's taut thighs, and lingered at the edge of her skirt. Before he moved them farther, he pulled away and began leaving hot kisses up her neck as one hand went up to grab her ass. She moaned loudly in his ear and he stood up, weaving her legs tightly around his waist and pushed her up against the wall. She moaned in delight as he began kissing down her collarbone to the top of her breasts.

"Bedroom?" She barely managed to squeak out.

"Bedroom." Scorpius answered, as he pressed himself against her. The pair practically ran to Scorpius' room and when they got there, and the door had been shut, Rose quickly removed his shirt before turning around to face the bed as she removed her own. Scorpius came up behind her and made quick work of her bra while placing tiny kisses along her shoulder blades. She didn't know he had removed his pants and when he pressed against her and she could feel him through the thin cotton of his boxers, her breath caught in her throat again. He was bigger than she imagined. He made quick work of discarding her underwear, and his, but when she began trying to take off her skirt, he stopped her. "Leave it on." He whispered huskily. He let one arm snake around her waist and used his free hand to gently push her to where she was grasping the edge of the bed with her hands, bent over. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He said, as the hand around her waist trailed up to her right breast. She nodded, seeing as she apparently had forgotten how to speak. "Ready?" He asked, breathily. When he got another nod, he entered her slowly. He was a gentleman, after all, and didn't want to hurt her. He didn't know if it was her first time or not.

Soon, the pair of lovers got their rhythm and Scorpius was amazed at the noises coming out of the tiny girl. He liked that she was loud, it gave him confidence. "Harder!" She moaned, and he obeyed, grabbing her hair with one hand for support; his other hand placed firmly on her backside. He put away a note for later that she liked her hair pulled. "Faster!" He obeyed again.

"I'm- almost- there-" He moaned out, his voice faltering, matching his thrusts.

"Yes- yes!" Rose agreed.

And then, as quickly as it seemed to have began (although, it was definitely longer), it was over. As Scorpius pulled himself out, Rose turned around and placed a light kiss on his lips. Her body was shaking with orgasm, as was his, as they fell onto the bed together. They curled up together, smiling. "That was..." Rose didn't have a word to describe it.

"Yeah..." Scorpius agreed. "I like you, Rosie."

"Obviously." She giggled, and kissed him again. "I like you, too."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He bit his lip, and Rose thought he looked like the cutest, most innocent thing in the world.

"You think I'm going to say no after that?"

"Well, I was going to ask before, but you stopped me. So, will you?"

"Yes. I will." They kissed again, content with themselves.

"So... Was that your first time?" Scorpius cringed, hoping it wasn't.

"No..." As the word slipped out of Rose's mouth, Scorpius felt relief, then anger.

"How many?" He asked, kind of rudely.

"2 other boys. What's it matter to you? Are you jealous or something?" When he didn't reply, she knew she had her answer. "How can you be jealous? Even I know about the 5 or 6 you've been with!"

"Seven, actually."

"Seven! And I'm sure as hell not jealous!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought I might be your first."

"Does it help to know you were better?" Rose grinned and placed a small kiss on his neck.

"A little." Scorpius grinned and kissed his new girlfriend on the forehead. "Goodnight, Rosie."

"Goodnight."

Rose awoke, laying on her stomach, a few hours later to an empty bed. She figured Scorpius had went to the bathroom, and barely stirred when the door opened. But the voice that spoke wasn't Scorpius', it was female. "Rose Weasley!"

Rose flipped over, covering her exposed front with the blanket on the bed. "Mrs. Malfoy." She was mortified.  
X X X


	6. Chapter 5

**Forever And A Day**

**Chapter Five**

Astoria had calmly asked Rose to meet her in the sitting room, and Rose rushed to get dressed to follow her. She quickly found a pair of her sweatpants and a tight-fitting t-shirt before sprinting out of the room and down the hall. When she burst into the sitting room, expecting Scorpius and Draco to be there as well, she was kind of surprised to find only one occupant.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am so-"

"Sit down. Please." Astoria smiled a bit as Rose did what she was told. "Now, tell me. What got into the two of you?" Rose shot a glance at the half-empty bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and turned the same shade as the contents of the bottle. "I should have guessed as much. You both know you aren't old enough for that yet. Was Albus here as well?" Rose nodded. "Well, I will refrain from writing both of your families this time. But next time, and there better not be a next time, you won't be as lucky."

"Are you mad, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I'm not mad, Rosie. Not even disappointed. It's what's to expect when parents leave two underage children unaccompanied for an extended period of time. If Draco and I hadn't needed to come pick up a few things, we never even would have known, I'm assuming."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not. I'm really sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sure you don't trust us, now."

"We'll see how this conversation goes. Then, I'll let you know." Astoria smiled warmly at the black-haired girl. "Were the two of you safe?"

Rose looked embarrassed. "Well, not the first time... But the following ones, yes. You see, my mum took me into Muggle London a few weeks before school started, and I snuck in to a drugstore and bought... Muggle contraceptives." Astoria nodded, seeming to know what Rose was talking about. "I didn't plan on anything happening, but thought I'd bring them, just in case. I've liked your son for a while now, if you didn't notice. And he's fancied me, as well."

"Oh, sweetie, everyone's noticed. The pair of you are quite oblivious, apparently. So, I'm safe in assuming you are a couple now?"

Rose stumbled on her words, but a voice behind her spoke up. "Well, I was going to ask her beforehand, but that didn't quite go as planned. But yes, Mother, we are."

Rose turned to see Scorpius leaning on the doorframe, Draco's hand on his shoulder. She smiled at Scorpius, but averted her eyes to not look at Draco. "Finally." Draco said, speaking up. He kept his hand on Scorpius' shoulder and led him to to the couch beside Rose. "Now, you two know that, while this isn't what every parent wants to come home and find, we aren't mad?" The teenagers sitting on the couch nodded, while Draco perched on the arm of Astoria's chair. "And being the amazing parents we are, that we aren't writing to the Weasley's." They nodded again. "But Rose, I expect you to tell them. Everything."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I will."

"I'm sure your father will have a field day, Rosie."

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you have no idea. He still doesn't want us to be friends, let alone be dating. He's going to have a heart attack." Rose laughed a little. "Which I'm sure you'd love to see."

"Only a little." Draco returned a kind smile.

"Now, Rosie. I expect you to still keep this boy in line. And don't let your schoolwork or Prefect duties fall by the wayside." Astoria said, placing a hand on Draco's knee. "If he begins to make your studies suffer, write me."

Rose smiled. "Oh, I will. But that won't happen. You two are looking better than when you left." Rose observed. "What happened?"

"We were going to wait to tell you until we got back, but we've decided to extend our trip and won't be home til after school starts, so I guess it's now or never. We're going to have another baby." Astoria said, beaming.

"Seriously?" Scorpius said, not believing them.

"Yes, dear. Seriously."

"Wicked!" Scorpius and Rose said in unison.

"So, that's why you two are in such a good mood! I'm so excited for you. No wonder you're taking such a long vacation."

"Well, we figure we have time for, maybe, one more before the little one gets here, so we're taking advantage of it. Now, we have to get back to our hotel, so you two get some sleep. Misti and the other house-elves have quite a breakfast planned for you."

"And, from, what I hear, quite a Christmas dinner planned for Christmas Day, as well." Draco said, still grinning from Astoria breaking the news. "Lucky bastards."

Astoria swatted him in the arm and stood up. "Be good, you two." She kissed then both on the foreheads. Draco smiled once more, before the two grasped hands and turned on the spot, apparating away.

"Have I ever told you that I love your parents?"

"More than once." Scorpius laughed as he grabbed Rose's hand. "Come on, love. Let's get to bed. I hear we have a wicked breakfast to wake up to."

"Good idea. I am absolutely starving already." She kissed him on the cheek. "I blame you."

"Hey, that's not fair." Scorpius said, as they began walking. "I initiated it the first time. You woke me up for the other two."

"What can I say? You really had me going." Rose grinned when Scorpius began blushing almost as furiously as she was known to. When they got to his bedroom door, they stopped before going in.

Scorpius placed his hands on either side of Rose's face, and smiled. "No matter what your dad says, I'm with you. He can go, what's that muggle saying? He can go kick rocks?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." She kissed him quickly and smiled. "Now, let's actually get some sleep, yeah?"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, please. I don't think I can go anymore."

Rose just giggled and swatted Scorpius on the butt as they walked into his room and fell into bed.

x x x

The Slytherin common room was abuzz with noise the day everyone came back from break. But two certain Slytherin's were talking animatedly to their best friends in opposite corners of the room.

"Merlin, it was an amazing break, Grace."

"Shout from the tallest castle tower amazing?" Grace said, grinning.

"Does your mind go anywhere but shagging?" Rose grinned. "But, yeah... Tallest tower amazing. You?"

"Maybe not the tallest tower, but the second tallest, definitely."

"So, you guys didn't...?"

"Oh, no. We did. We totally did. At The Burrow. But only once, and we had to hide, and it was an uncomfortable hiding place, and there were way too many factors working against us. Maybe the next time, everything will fall into place better." Grace sighed. "But your whole family is amazing. I'm quite bummed you had to miss this year, but you're absolutely going to love why you couldn't be there."

"What? What happened?"

"I can't tell you! It's a secret! But you are going to die. It's fabulous. It was an effort from everybody. Even James helped."

"You have to tell me! I've been killing myself wondering what I did wrong!"

"Oh, believe me. You did nothing wrong. It's simply fabulous. You'll die. I promise."

"It better be good." Rose grumbled.

Across the room, Scorpius and Al were staring at their girlfriends with smiles plastered on their faces. They loved how animated they both could be.

"I'm just nervous about her telling her parents." Scorpius said, smiling at Rose as she glanced over at him.

"Relax, mate. Everyone in the family loves you. And Uncle Ron can suck it up. Nothing he says will change her mind about you."

"I know, I know. But would you want Grace telling her parents you defiled their baby girl?"

"No... But we're 15, what do they expect us to do?"

"Not their daughters, I can tell you that much."

Albus laughed. "Too right you are. Trust me, though. It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right. I'd like to keep my parts intact, if you know what I mean. And I have a feeling Mr. Weasley will have other ideas."

"Like she already told you, she'll have a talk with him and he'll welcome you with open arms. Like another son, you know." Al put his hand on his best friends shoulder. "If he can come to terms with his daughter being a Slytherin, he can deal with her dating one."

"Even the son of his mortal enemy?"

"Yes, Scorp. Even the son of his mortal enemy."

Scorpius grinned. "Well, I sure hope you're right. Come on, mate. Let's grab these lovely ladies of ours and get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Merlin, I am, too."

X X X


End file.
